


Going Back to Prison

by Mythicaldemigod



Category: Dr. Phil - Fandom, Toy Story
Genre: Crack Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicaldemigod/pseuds/Mythicaldemigod
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Going Back to Prison

The voices came at night… they were quiet and so cheesy. So, so cheesy.  
Woody turned his head and looked at the cheesy blocks coming toward him. There was no nowhere to run and nowhere to hide. He had to do something and quick or he would become a cheesy zombie like all of his friends.  
Suddenly, guitar music started playing off in the distance. It was KK Slider! He was distracting the cheese so that Woody could get away. He shed a single tear as he watched his friend run, guitar in hand and cheese on his heels.

He began to run in the opposite direction, searching for the exit to the prison. He couldn’t believe he, the best sheriff in town had been sent to prison. It was a travesty. He turned the corner and ran straight into Shane Madej.  
“DEMON!” Woody cried, horrified. The cheese hadn’t killed him but this demon surely would. But Shane hadn’t even noticed him. He was flossing.

Woody ran back the way he came and found a different path, finally pushing the big metal door open and stepping out into freedom. Or so he thought.  
“Reach for the sky, cowboy. You’re going back to jail.” Dr. Phil grabbed him and carried him back into the prison. “And this is your new prison mate Ms. Frizzle from the Magic School Bus. You’re not leaving here for a long time. So you better get reading those novels we gave you by EL James and John Green and Stephenie Meyers.”

“NOOOOOOOOO!” Woody cried.

The end.


End file.
